Romantikus' éjszaka, és borzalmas másnap reggel
by sz.viki4
Summary: TheVR Los Angelesi útja Jansti szemszögből SLASH!


**'Romantikus' éjszaka, és borzalmas másnap reggel**

Ott álltak a hatalmas francia ágy mellett, amit rózsaszirmok borítottak, a polcok tele gyertyákkal, a szoba sarkaiban lávalámpák égtek különös fényt varázsolva. Az egész meghitt és gyönyörű... lett volna, ha a barátnőikkel vannak itt, és nem egymással.

\- Mi a faszom ez? – idegeskedett Pisti.

\- Hát nem tudom, baszki - nézett a másik tanácstalanul, ahogy próbálta letakarítani a szirmokat az ágyneműről.

\- Ez tuti valami tévedés lesz - jegyezte meg, de mindketten egyetértettek abban, hogy túl álmosak már ahhoz, hogy panaszt tegyenek.

\- Sorsoljuk ki, hogy ki fog az ágyon aludni, és ki a földön - vetette föl az ötletet Pisti, de Jani egyből ellenkezni kezdett.

\- Még mindig fáj a hátam a kanapédtól, biztos, hogy nem fogok a földön aludni - hisztizett, majd leült az ágy szélére.

\- Egy éjszaka, ennyit kibírunk, csak ne gyere a közelembe - mosolyodott el.

\- Kurvára biztos lehetsz benne, hogy nem fogok - röhögött most már a másik is, majd vetkőzni kezdett, amit Jani kikerekedett szemekkel nézett végig.

\- Te mit csinálsz? - nézett rá idegesen.

\- Most mi van? Otthon is így szoktam aludni - mondta, mikor már a farmerját gombolta ki.

Jani hirtelen mozdult, és kis híján a kezéért nyúlt, hogy megállítsa, de szerencsére még időben rájött, hogy az nagyon furcsán venné ki magát, ezért csak megköszörülte a torkát, és elfordította a fejét. Úgy meredt a vörös tapétával borított falakra, mintha valami érdekeset látna, pedig nem volt benne semmi érdekfeszítő, egyszerűen csak nem akart Pistire nézni. Pont az ilyen dolgok miatt nem szeretett nála aludni. Mert ő kicsit sem zavartatta magát, persze a hülye beszólások után mindig hamar észhez tért, de most túl álmos volt hozzá, hogy ezzel foglalkozzon.

\- Öltözz vissza! - suttogta Jani maga elé, mikor Pisti már elhelyezkedett az ágyon. Csak egy vékony, fekete alsó volt rajta, ami nem sok mindent takart. Ebben a félhomályban furcsa volt így ránézni. Igazából kicsit sem lepte meg a dolog, leginkább csak az zavarta, hogy, ha nem akar a földön aludni, akkor muszáj lesz így lefeküdni mellé. Mert hiába a sok hülye beszólás - amin ő nagyon jól szórakozott - míg Pisti a szívére vette; ha komolyabbra fordult a helyzet, már ő volt az, akit ez jobban zavart.

Csigalassúsággal terült el az ágyon, szinte minden mozdulatba beleremegett, ahogy az álmosság és a józanész egymással küzdött. Végül a fáradtság győzött. Forróság öntötte el, ahogy a puha ágynemű körbeölelte, kényelmesebb volt mindennél, az otthoni ágyánál is, és persze Pisti kanapéjánál mindenképp. Szinte azonnal megszűnt a hátfájása, ahogy a memóriahabos matrac felvette az alakját. Felnyögött, annyira jó volt. Egy csapásra elfelejtette az előbbi jelenetet, és lassan megnyugodott. Már nem foglalkozott vele, hogy barátja ilyen lenge öltözetben fekszik mellette.

Pisti szórakozottan nézett rá.

\- Faszom, nehogy már felizgulj egy párnától. Oké, hogy ez egy nászutas lakosztály, de azért na – suttogta maga elé.

\- Csak örülök neki, hogy végre nem a te szaros kanapédon kell aludnom, de legközelebb majd otthon is melléd fekszem – mosolygott, majd végigsimított a vállán.

\- Bassza meg, hagyd már abba! - kiabált Pisti, ahogy Janira nézett, ő meg csak röhögött, hogy megint sikerült felidegesítenie a másikat.

\- Te kezdted! – vádaskodott Jani, miközben egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét Pistiről.

Egymásra mosolyogtak, ahogy a pillantásuk összekapcsolódott.

\- Te tiszta hülye vagy - nevetett Pisti. Lassan ő is oldódni kezdett, már nem érdekelték Jani hülyeségei.

\- Azért jó, hogy itt vagyunk - mosolygott a másikra.

\- Tudod, te vagy az egyetlen csávó, akivel egy ágyba feküdnék - mondta Jani kicsit remegő hangon.

\- Jaj, ne már basszus - röhögött Pisti. - Ez most pont úgy hangzik, mint valami elbaszott szerelmi vallomás.

Bár Jani nem annak szánta, azért ő is belátta, hogy ez most nagyon furcsa volt, ezért inkább elfordította a fejét. Hirtelen nagyon melege lett _, (de végül is nyár volt, szóval ez teljesen normális)._

Pisti is szédülni kezdett, mondjuk már nem aludt több mint huszonnégy órája, inkább behunyta a szemét, de a helyzet kicsit sem javult. Sőt, csak rosszabb lett. Felállt, hogy kinyithassa az ablakot, és egy kis levegőhöz jusson. A friss szél a tenger illatát sodorta felé.

\- Azért ez jól néz ki – suttogta Jani, ahogy kikászálódott az ágyból, és ő is kinézett az ablakon.

\- Fasza, még van egy kis pálmafánk is - mosolygott Pisti. Jani közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy jobban lássa. Mellkasát milliméterek választották el Pisti hátától.

\- Bassza meg, ne lihegjél már a nyakamba - káromkodott, majd Jani felé fordult, _(ami egyáltalán nem volt jó ötlet)._ Annyira közel állt hozzá a másik, hogy szinte az arcán érezte a leheletét. A tekintete most teljesen más volt, Pisti talán még soha sem látta ilyennek. Másodpercekig nem mozdultak, és a feszültség csak nőtt közöttük.

Jani nyelt egyet, majd gyorsan hátrált, ahogy ő is megérezte azt a különös szikrát.

\- Aludjunk, baszki - mondta teljesen közönyös hangon.

Mindketten lefeküdtek az ágy két legtávolabbi pontjára, és várták, hogy az álom rájuk találjon. Ilyenek voltak azok a furcsa pillanatok, amikor jobb, hogy senki sem látja őket...

* * *

Hangzavarra ébredt fel, de fogalma se volt mi történik. Az álom újra és újra magával húzta egy pillanatra, ahogy próbálta kinyitni a szemét. Hiába nézett, nem látott semmit, minden elhomályosult.

Ahogy az érzékelés lassan visszatért belé, Jani alakja körvonalazódott ki a sötétségből.

\- Mi a fasz? - nézett maga elé.

Jani, egy kinyitható ágyat próbált épp a szobába ráncigálni, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

\- Te meg mi a faszomat csinálsz? - nézett rá Pisti álmos tekintettel?

\- Nem fogok többet veled aludni, folyamatosan lerúgtál az ágyról - panaszkodott Jani, az oldalát fájlalva.

\- Hát, baszki, ne haragudj, én nem emlékszem, hogy lerúgtalak volna - nézett rá Pisti megbánóan.

\- Jah, basszus. Persze, hogy nem emlékszel, mert te tudtál aludni - morgott Jani.

\- Amúgy meg, nem arról volt szó, hogy csak egy éjszakát maradunk itt? - érdeklődött a másik, és most már felült az ágyon, hogy jobban szemtanúja lehessen barátja szerencsétlenkedésének.

\- Lementem a recepcióra, és megkérdeztem, hogy a környéken hova tudnánk menni, de minden hely betelt. A recepción ezt az ágyat nyomták a kezembe és további kellemes időtöltést kívántak - forgatta a szemeit Jani.

Hangos nyögések közepette sikerült az ágyat felállítani a sarokban úgy, hogy az éjjeliszekrényt is felborította véletlenül.

Mindketten kikerekedett szemekkel bámultak egymásra, mikor a szekrény tartalma kiborult eléjük. Síkosító, és egy pár csomag óvszer.

\- Mi a fasz? - káromkodott Pisti - Hogy hagyhatta ezt itt valaki?

\- Hát, szerintem nem véletlenül van itt - állapította meg Jani a bontatlan csomagolásról.

\- Bassza meg, ennyire perverzek nem lehetnek! - idegeskedett a másik.

\- Ne akadj már ki annyira, nekünk hagyták itt - röhögte el magát Jani, ahogy próbált rendet rakni.

\- Jani... Menj ki a szobából! - nézett rá Pisti, _(látszólag)_ higgadtan, de hamar rájött, hogy akkor neki kéne rendet rakni, ezért inkább ő kezdett el lassan hátrálni. - Kicsit összeszedem magam - nézett még vissza a fürdőszobaajtóból.

* * *

Jól esett neki a reggeli zuhany, a tusfürdő finom illata, a langyos vízcseppek bársonyos érintése. Szemét lehunyva dőlt a falnak, élvezve, ahogy a víz végigfolyik a testén, szinte beleremegett a kellemes érzésbe.

Egyetlen dolog nyugtalanította, hogy emlékszik az egész estére. Úgy, ahogy a többi együtt töltött éjszakára is, arra a sok furcsa pillanatra. Összeborzongott az érzéstől, ezért inkább magára engedte a hideg vizet, hátha segít. Persze nem segített, mint ahogy máskor sem szokott. Idegesen ütött a falba, hogy legalább a fájdalom elterelje a gondolatait. Annyira nyomorultnak érezte magát ilyenkor. Egyedül annak örült, hogy Jani egyáltalán nem akar beszélni az éjszaka történtekről, ő biztosan nem veszi komolyan, talán nem is emlékszik rá.

Mire végzett a fürdéssel, a másik már gyönyörű szép rendet rakott, majd ő is bevette magát a fürdőszobába.

Fél óra múlva már mind a ketten, korgó hassal útra készen álltak...


End file.
